


Summer

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi lupi [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, M/M, PWP, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Summer viene addestrato.Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:ORIGINALE	M/M	“Non sdegnarti di darmi una mano, eh?”.Seguito di Lupo mannaro da riproduzione.





	Summer

Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:

ORIGINALE M/M “Non sdegnarti di darmi una mano, eh?”.

Seguito di Lupo mannaro da riproduzione.

Summer

Dei vestiti nobiliari di foggia rossa erano piegati e appoggiati sotto una finestra, da cui entrava la luce della luna che illuminava a giorno, sopra una sedia in cedro.

Il mobilio della camera era antico e di ottima foggia.

I gemiti del lupo mannaro da riproduzione si alzavano alti e il suo odore dolciastro pungeva le narici di entrambi i vampiri, eccitandoli.

Aluka era seduto sul letto, davanti al giovane che si teneva con entrambe le mani alla testata, piagnucolando e tirando testate.

Aluka schioccò infastidito la lingua sul palato, cercando di calmarlo accarezzandogli il ventre.

< Ero sicuro che Asura avesse fatto così > rifletté.

I lunghi capelli argentei gli ricadevano lungo le spalle sottili, creando dei giochi di luce, risaltando sulla sua pelle nivea.

Il lupo mannaro gorgogliò e spalancò le gambe, dimenando furiosamente il bacino, gemendo.

“Non degnarti di darmi una mano, eh?” si lamentò.

“Hai voluto provarlo? Ora è giusto tu faccia da solo” disse Asura. Indossava solo una vestaglia e sotto era ignudo, i suoi canini aguzzi risaltavano dalle sue labbra esangui. Si ravvivò i morbidi boccoli mori.

“Dammi almeno un consiglio. Questo dannato si agita troppo” si lamentò Aluka. Assottigliò gli occhi e le sue iridi argentee brillarono di riflessi dorati.

“Devi stancarlo, prima” spiegò Asura.

“Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, ti prego…” gemeva il giovane a gattoni. 

Aluka controllò di tenere ben stretto il guinzaglio nella mano e cercò di utilizzarlo come redine, ma il ragazzo andava a zonzo per la stanza facendo dei cerchi storti.

< Mi verrà da vomitare > pensò il vampiro, accarezzandogli la schiena in modo che non aprisse le ali di membrana nera.

“Devi guidarlo per la parte più sensibile o finirà per usare la coda per darsi sollievo da solo e allora sarà come stare su un cavallo imbizzarrito” disse Asura. Nascose una risatina dietro la mano.

Aluka si voltò e vide che il giovane faceva scattare su e giù il bacino, i suoi glutei svettavano sporti e la fessura al loro interno era ovale e grande tre volte il normale. Infilò le dita sentendola umida e bollente, il ragazzo rallentò. A seconda di dove le dita premevano andava più piano, veloce, gemeva così forte da ululare, implorava con voce più roca o si dirigeva a destra o a sinistra.

Aluka ghignò, mostrando i canini aguzzi e lo fece scorrazzare in cerchio per tutta la stanza, fino a sentirlo sudato e ansimante sotto di sé. Sentiva i suoi muscoli tesi e lo stringeva con foga con i fianchi.

Alla fine lo fece dirigere nell’angolo della stanza e lo vide quasi crollare esausto.

Fece scivolare le dita fuori da lui e il giovane singhiozzò, strusciando il viso contro la parete. Cercò di penetrarsi con la coda, Aluka gliel’afferrò e Asura gli porse una cinta. Aluka la utilizzò per legare la coda intorno alla vita del lupo mannaro.

Asura s’inginocchiò per terra, estrasse una boccetta dalla tasca e gli premette i capezzoli, fece uscire delle dense gocce di latte e le raccolse. Queste brillavano di un bianco abbagliante, la boccetta era di cristallo e la chiuse con un tappo decorato con un diamante a rombo.

< Ecco il latte di cui parlava, questa è la sua versione umanoide definitiva. Quando Asura lo ha trovato, sembrava un ragazzo normale che non capiva perché fosse così desideroso e delicato. Chissà al villaggio cosa gli avranno fatto in questi anni gli uomini > pensò Aluka. Si mise ritto davanti al ragazzo e lo guidò fino al suo bassoventre, il lupo mannaro gemette e socchiuse gli occhi, sporse la testa e gli prese il membro in bocca. Lo succhiò avidamente, cercando inutilmente di scodinzolare, Asura ridacchiò guardandolo dimenare i glutei.

Aluka venne nella sua bocca, con un gorgoglio estasiato e si allontanò dal giovane, sganciandogli il collare, posandolo sul pavimento.

Asura pulì il viso del giovane con un fazzoletto che gettò nel camino.

“Come hai detto che si chiamava?” domandò Aluka.

Asura lo issò, prendendolo tra le braccia e lo sentì guaire, lo mise sul letto a faccia in giù tra i cuscini e gli fece alzare le gambe, sollevandogli i glutei.

“Pensavo di chiamarlo ‘Summer’” rispose.

“Ora finalmente ti sei deciso ad aiutarmi” borbottò Aluka. Si mise alle spalle del ragazzo, lo sostenne per i fianchi, mentre con la cintola Asura controllava fossero legate anche le ali oltre la coda.

Il lupo mannaro abbassò le orecchie da lupo e guaì piano, quando Aluka lo morse al collo, succhiando un po’ di sangue.

Sotto lo sguardo attento di Asura, Aluka lo penetrò, iniziando a prenderlo con gesti secchi.

“A-ancora… Ne voglio ancora, vi prego… di più…” implorava delirante il ragazzo, facendo ciondolare la testa.

Asura recuperò dal cassetto un fazzoletto e lo utilizzò per asciugare la bava che cadeva copiosa dalle labbra del lupo mannaro.

“Su, piccolo. Stai tranquillo, sei nostro e, se ti fai ben addomesticare, non ti lasceremo agli altri della tua razza” promise.

“Possederlo è un piacere, così morbido, profondo e soprattutto docile. Ho capito perché le leggende ne parlavano così bene” sussurrò Aluka. Si sporse abbastanza da potergli mordicchiare le orecchie pelose.

Asura sorrise, battendo le palpebre.

“Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto” ammise.


End file.
